goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Kurst The Worst causes a car wreck
Cast Kurst the Worst-Kimberly Me-Steven Sarah West-Karen Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell TJ Detweiler-Eric Vince LaSSao-Paul Spinelli-Julie Gretchen Grundler-Amy Mikey Blumberg-Joey Gus Griswald-Evil Genius/David/Zack Mr Kurst (Kurst's dad)-Diesel Mrs Kurst (Kurst's mum)-Susan Plot 3 people were killed in the car wreck. Transcript At the town, Kurst the Worst had a naughty plan. Kurst: I'm going to cause a car wreck! Hahahahahahaahahahahahahaha! Which car I want to choose? Then Kurst thought of something. Kurst: Aha! Fluttershy106's car! I reckon he's taking Sarah West and Kosta Karatzovalis to Cha-Cha Palace. I will go fetch some cones! Kurst began to walk along the pavement and then he found some cones at the roadworks. Kurst: Time to set a trap for Fluttershy106's car. So Kurst began to pick up some cones and then he started to place some of the cones to lead to the gasoline truck. Kurst: There, all done. Time to call Fluttershy106. Then Kurst picked up a loudspeaker and called out. Kurst: Hey, Fluttershy106! Come over here, please! Fluttershy106 came driving in. He was with Sarah West and Kosta Karatzovalis. Me: I can't wait to go to the dance with my girlfriend. Sarah West: I will do the Cha-Cha with my boyfriend. Kosta: And I can tango with my girlfriend. Then Fluttershy106's car was going too fast, and Kurst was feeling crafty. Fluttershy106 was horrified was coming closer to the back of the gasoline truck. Me: Oh no! We're going to crash! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! CRASH! Fluttershy106's car crashed to the back of the gasoline truck, and the tanker exploded, destroying Fluttershy106's car and killing Fluttershy106, Sarah West and Kosta Karatzovalis in the process. Kurst cheered. Kurst: Yay! I caused a car wreck! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Suddenly, TJ and the Gang rushed in, and they were furious. TJ: Kurst the Worst, how dare you cause a car wreck?! Vince: We just heard that you're going to do that! Spinelli: Why I ought to cream you for this! Gretchen: Now look! Look at Fluttershy106's car! You caused it to crash into the gasoline truck! Mikey: And look at the three people! It's Fluttershy106, Sarah West and Kosta Karatzovalis! You got them killed in a car wreck! Gus: Yeah, what have you done to them. Mikey: Let's see if the three people are alright. Mikey walked over to the wrecked car and pulled the door open, and then they noticed that Fluttershy106, Sarah West and Kosta Karatzovalis were dead. Mikey was dismayed. Mikey: (in his TV voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (normal voice) I can't believe Fluttershy106, Sarah West and Kosta Karatzovalis are dead! Why? Why? Why? Mikey walked over to TJ. Mikey: I'm sorry, Teej. Fluttershy106, Sarah West and Kosta Karatzovalis are dead. Kurst is responsible for their deaths. TJ: Oh no! This is terrible! Gus: I can't believe Kurst is responsible for their deaths. TJ: That's it, Kurst! Go home while we call your parents! Kurst went home in disgrace, crying with dismay. Kurst: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Back home, Kurst's parents were extremely angry with Kurst. Kurst's dad: Kirsten, how dare you cause a car wreck?! You know it can get you arrested! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Kurst's mum: Go upstairs to your room now! Kurst went to her room, crying. Kurst: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Trivia The audio featuring Mikey Blumberg screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" from the Recess episode Mr Fair Gretchen is used as an audio when Mikey sees that Fluttershy106, Sarah West and Kosta Karatzovalis are dead. Category:Kurst the Worst Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff